Full Metal Party!
by Legends of Amathia
Summary: Kaname and her classmates decide to throw a slumber party at her place to celebrate summer vacation; but what happens when Sousuke is invited and brings along his military antics and unexpected guests? It's all here in Full Metal Party!
1. Chapter 1: Spirit de Corps

**Amathian Legends Presents…**

_Full Metal Party!_

* * *

**Tuatha de Danaan**

_Hangar, 0815 hrs._

"That was some bad-ass gun slinging there Sousuke." said Sergeant Major Melissa Mao.

Sergeant Sousuke Sagara climbed down from the ARX-7 Arbalest as carefully as he could. Still sporting a sore rib from a mission to Pakistan a few weeks prior, Sousuke was taking it easy while performing his missions as best he could. He wasn't one for sitting around doing nothing.

"Thank-you Mao." said Sousuke in his monotonous voice, removing his helmet. "ARX-7 performed quite well today, no major damage to the joints or internal systems."

"Yo, Sousuke!" called Sergeant Kurtz Webber, rushing over to greet his friend. Sousuke grimaced as Kurtz slapped him hard on the back. "Opps, did that hurt you buddy?"

"Affirmative." said Sousuke.

"Sorry pal." said Kurtz. "So you heading out now?"

"Out where?" asked Sousuke, immediately thinking of another mission. "Does Captain Testarossa require me to take Arbalest out on another mission?"

Kurtz and Mao laughed long and hard at this innocent question. The 'serious sergeant' kept his face straight, but inside he was beginning to become confused by everything going on around him.

"I meant are you ready to go back to Tokyo." Kurtz clarified.

"Affirmative." said Sousuke. "I will be continuing my mission as Kaname Chidori's bodyguard the moment I touch down."

"No you won't." said a stern voice behind him.

Sousuke recognized that voice and immediately snapped to attention. In front of him, Mao and Kurtz both went to attention and offered salutes to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. The former Russian soldier returned the salute and looked down at his subordinate with an icy stare.

"Mr. Sagara, you are required to take a leave of absence." Kalinin informed Sousuke.

"Sir?" Sousuke questioned, not understanding the meaning of the order. "Does this have to do with my previous performance in Helmajistan or is someone targeting me?"

"Neither Sergeant." said Kalinin, just as seriously as his subordinate. "You are to take a leave of absence due to your injuries. Your body cannot take any more abuse until it has fully healed."

"But sir, I-" began Sousuke.

"This order came directly from Captain Testarossa herself." continued Kalinin, ignoring Sousuke's protests. "You _will_ take a week off to recuperate while you are in Tokyo. How and where you do it is your own business."

Sousuke opened his mouth to argue at first, but suddenly paused to think about how strong a case he could even make against such an order. Finally, he straightened up and replied. "Understood sir."

**Jindai High**

_Free Period, 1440 hrs._

"So are we going to do it?" asked Kyoko Tokiwa, her hands on her legs as she leaned over.

"I like the sound of it." said Mizuki Inaba with a grin. "I can't wait."

"Does Kaname know?" asked Shinji Kazama.

"No, I don't think-" began Kyoko.

"Know what?" asked Kaname, appearing behind Mizuki all of the sudden.

Kaname's long, luxurious black hair was kept back by the red ribbon she always wore regardless of what else she was wearing. Her brown eyes scanned her friends carefully, trying to determine what it was that they were talking about.

"Well Kaname, we were thinking about having a-" began Kyoko, who was interrupted by another voice. This one was uninteresting and serious.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." apologized Sousuke, appearing out of the bushes. He was stuffing something behind his back.

At first glance, it looked like was just tucking in his shirt. For someone like Kaname, however, his hand suspiciously looked like it was holding a Glock 19. Kaname frowned at him, but either he didn't notice or didn't care what she thought about it.

"Sousuke!" exclaimed Kyoko. "You've been gone for two days! Where did you go?"

"My apologies Miss Tokiwa." apologized Sousuke. "I cannot reveal that information to you."

"Why not?" asked Shinji, though he already knew the answer.

"That's classified." Sousuke answered truthfully. "But it appears that I am just in time to make it to English. Excellent, I won't draw as much attention to myself."

"Draw attention to yourself?" said Kaname. "Everything you do draws attention to yourself!"

"Negative Miss Chidori." Sousuke encountered seriously. "Most terrorists would not notice a high school student missing from class unless they were specifically targeting that person."

"Huh?" said everyone in the circle.

"Uh, never mind." said Sousuke, quickly remembering that all of these people were civilians. "Counter-Terrorism training is beyond your level of understanding."

"Anyways we were talking about having a slumber party." continued Kyoko, looking away from Sousuke and focusing on Kaname. "Interested?"

"That sounds fun. We can have it at my place." Kaname offered. "What about you Sousuke?" "What?" asked Sousuke.

"Do you want to go to a slumber party?" Kaname repeated.

"I don't understand." said Sousuke. "What is the purpose of having a party where you sleep? Is it some sort of Japanese holiday?" "No silly!" said Kyoko. "It's just a sleep-over. We eat food, watch movies, play games, you name it."

"I see…" said Sousuke, trailing off as he took in the information. "Well, I am suppose to take it easy for a while…"

"So you'll come?" asked Kaname.

"Affirmative." said Sousuke. "It will be a valuable learning experience."

"Then we'll meet at Kaname's house around eight tomorrow night." said Kyoko.

The bell rang, indicating the end of free period. Sousuke sighed as he followed Shinji into the changing room. What on earth could he talk about at this 'slumber party'?

* * *

**Kaname:** Alright, we're all here and…uh, what is that Sousuke?

**Sousuke:** Oh these? These are copies of _AS Fan_, I thought they would make interesting conversation during our activity.

**Kaname:** What are you talking about?

**Next Chapter of FMP! Slumber Party: **_**Party Crasher**_

**Sousuke:** _Spirit de Corps _is vital to any unit. I suppose it's the same for high schools as well.

**Kaname:** Huh?


	2. Chapter 2: Party Crashers

Amathian Legends Presents…

_**Full Metal Panic!? Slumber Party**_

* * *

**Tuatha de Danaan**

_Captain's Quarters, 1233_

"A slumber party?" said Captain Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa, looking up from the documents she was reading.

"You got it." said Mao, sitting across from her commanding officer with a beer in hand. "He called Kurtz and asked what sort of things he should take with him."

Tessa put down the documents and started playing with her ash blond, braided hair. Ever since she was a little girl, she had moved from one military installation to another, never experiencing a legitimate social event growing. Now that she thought of it, she had been approved to take leave starting in a few hours…

"Hmm…" said Tessa, more to herself than her guest. Then her gray eyes twinkled with excitement as the idea dawn on her. "I think I'm going to go pay Mr. Sagara a visit at Safehouse."

"What? Are you serious?" asked Mao. The mischievous look in Tessa's eyes suggested that…she wasn't.

"Why not?" asked Tessa. "As I seem to recall, the entire crew is on leave for a few days right?"

"Yes, that's true…" Mao admitted.

"So, I'm going to go visit him." concluded Tessa. She suddenly pointed at Mao. "And you and Mr. Webber will accompany me."

"Errr, are you sure that's a good idea Tessa?" said Mao.

"I like it!" said Kurtz, who suddenly burst into the room. "We can go to Kaname's little party too!"

"Oh, why not?" shrugged Mao, pulling another beer out of her cargo pocket. "I'll arrange for a plane to take us then?"

"Yes please." said Tessa with an eager smile. "Oh, by the way Mr. Webber, I have a question."

"Sure thing Tessa." the German said with a photographic smile.

"What did you tell Mr. Sagara to take to the party?" asked Tessa.

"I just told him to bring something to keep the others interested, something to eat, and some protection." Kurtz said, listing off the items. "Why?"

"Well, you know how Sousuke is with open suggestions like that." said Mao, understanding Tessa's concern.

**Tokyo**

_Safehouse, 1940_

_Hmmm, Kurtz told me to bring something interesting, food, and protection…_ thought Sousuke, opening up his closet and examining the contents. _Protection…let's see…should I bring the Steyr TMP or the Glock 19? Both are chambered for the nine millimeter, so there is no difference in firepower…but I will be inside Kaname's apartment so…_

"The Glock." Sousuke concluded, picking up the weapon and tucking it in the concealed holster on the small of his back. "No problems here."

**Tokyo**

_Kaname's Apartment, 1951_

"Thanks for coming everyone." said Kaname, opening up the door and letting Kyoko and Mizuki in. "Whatcha bring?"

"I brought popcorn and lots of movies." said Kyoko, reaching into her bag and pulling out several horror movies.

"And I brought drinks and monopoly." Mizuki added, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

The three girls sat on the couch for a few moments gossiping about the latest things to happen at school. To mention a few would be topics like the student council, Sousuke's antics, the new type of bread sold at lunch, the guy who was caught peeping into the girl's locker room, Sousuke's antics, the terrible regime of the P.E. teacher, Sousuke's antics…

The doorbell rang and Kaname went over to the door to answer it. When she opened up the door, she saw Sousuke standing there in his school uniform and a black military style backpack. Kaname could feel sweat begin to form on her face, Sousuke looked like was about to go to war rather than have a relaxing night with his classmates.

"Hi Sousuke." Kaname greeted.

"Good evening Miss Chidori." Sousuke returned with a slight nod of his head. "I came as requested of you."

"Cool! What did you bring?" asked Kyoko, appearing out of nowhere and slipping Sousuke's bag off him. She began to rummage through it. "Extra clothing, a couple of those toy grenades, a bunch of copies of _AS Fan_ and the _Naval Institute Press_, and…um, what are these?"

Kyoko pulled out a brown, plastic box about a foot long and six inches wide. She carefully examined the box from top to bottom and side to side in her curiosity.

"A friend of mine told me that I should bring rations to this event." explained Sousuke. "I was not sure how long we may be here so I packed enough MREs to last us a few days."

"Hold on Sousuke? What's an MRE?" asked Kaname, fearing the answer.

"A Meal Ready to Eat." answered Sousuke very seriously. "Just one has three thousand calories, which is the minimum amount your body needs to function for one day. They are on the expensive side but are very effective. Back in Helmajistan, we were lucky to get our hands on a box of these. We ate like kings that month."

"Uh, right." said Kaname, grabbing Sousuke by the shirt and dragging him in. "Come on."

"Roger." said Sousuke, following the young Japanese inside the apartment.

**XXX**

"Wow! This is the latest issue of _AS Fan_!" said Shinji excitedly, flipping through the pages excitedly. "Awesome, they have an article about that mercenary unit called _Mithril_. Have you heard of them before Sousuke?"

"Affirmative." said Sousuke, feeling sweat form on his brow. "I am well aware of the organization known as _Mithril_."

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet a mercenary war-fighter like that?" asked Shinji, looking over at Kaname now. "What do you think Kaname?"

"Errr, yeah I guess." said Kaname, casting Sousuke a nervous glance.

To their relief, there was a knock at the door and Sousuke went to answer it. Kaname went back to sorting through Mizuki's movies. There were certainly some interesting choices in here, perhaps even some that may spook Sousuke.

"M…madam Captain!?" exclaimed Sousuke from the front door. "Kurtz? Mao? Why are you here?"

Kaname felt all the blood leave her cheeks when she heard Kurtz and Mao's names. Unless one of them got promoted, then that meant that the 'madam Captain' was…

"Good evening Mr. Sagara." said Tessa. "We are on vacation and came to visit you."

"Who's that?" asked Shinji. "Did Sousuke call someone a Captain?"

"No." Kaname said quickly. "He said Tessa. Remember the girl with the white hair that visited our school for two weeks."

"Oh yeah, I remember her!" said Kyoko. "We took that trip to the hot springs with her and those two college students."

"Hey everyone!" said Kurtz bursting into the room, much to Kaname's displeasure. "Did I miss the fun?"

"Oh, speak of the devil." laughed Kyoko. "Hi Kurtz."

Kaname looked past Kurtz and her eyes rested on Tessa, Mao, and Sousuke. The young sergeant glanced back and gave Kaname a confused look. Clearly he hadn't expected this to happen. She sighed and stood up to welcome her guests. It would be easier to keep from blowing Sousuke's cover if she acted like nothing was abnormal.

"Don't you remember Sousuke?" asked Kaname. "You asked me on the walk home if they could come also."

"Uh, affirmative." said Sousuke, catching on quickly. "And I appreciate the invitation you sent out to them Kaname."

"Hello Miss Chidori." said Tessa, bowing formally to Kaname. "I trust you have been well?"

"As well as could be expected from dealing with Sousuke all the time." said Kaname through a smile that served as a false front.

"That is good." said Tessa, offering a similar smile.

The fact that Tessa and Kaname had been competing for Sousuke's attention since the first day they met was not a secret. Especially to those on board the Tuatha de Danaan and at school. The only person who was ignorant of this bit of information was the target himself, Sousuke Sagara.

"Alright then." said Mao, reaching into her bag and pulling out a six pack. "Let's get this party started."

"But we're under age!" said Shinji, eyeing the alchoholic beverages.

"Trust me Kazama." said Kurtz, slapping the young man on the shoulder. "She'll have those gone so quickly you'd think she was drinking water."

Sousuke, Tessa, and Mao walked towards the group. As he passed Kaname, Sousuke leaned in near Kaname's ear.

"This could be a problem…" said Sousuke.

"Yeah." agreed Kaname, watching Kyoko and Tessa hug in greeting. "A big problem…"

* * *

**Mizuki:** So what game should we play first?

**Kurtz:** How about strip mahjong?

**Tessa:** Mr. Webber! That's inappropriate!

**Next Chapter of Full Metal Party:**_** Risking it All.**_

**Kurtz:** Okay, how about spin the bottle?

**Mao:** Their in high school you idiot.


	3. Chapter 3: Risking it All

**Amathian Legends Presents…**

_Full Metal Panic!? Slumber Party_

* * *

**Tokyo**

_Kaname's Apartment, 2030_

Kaname glanced around the room nervously. This wasn't turning out how she, or probably anyone else who wasn't related to the military, had envisioned. Kurtz was busy bragging to Mizuki and Kyoko about a recent 'college trip' he had to the middle east, Mao was already hammered with Tessa desperately trying to keep the ex-marine under control, Sousuke and Shinji were deeply immersed in last weeks publication of _AS Fan_.

She sighed and sat down next to Sousuke, who had just pulled out one of his MREs to show Shinji. The young woman wondered what in the world a group as diverse as this could do for a slumber party. Now that she thought about it…should Mao and Kurtz even be there considering their age?

"Kaname? What would you like to do next?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh, I guess…" began Kaname.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" said Kurtz.

"We could play Old Maid." said Tessa enthusiastically. The last time she had played it, Kaname had humiliated her, it was her chance for revenge.

"How about Beer Pong?" added Mao.

"Absolutely not to all three of those!" said Kaname at once.

"We could play risk." suggested Shinji, pulling the board game out of his duffle bag. "I think that Sousuke would really get into it."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"What do I do?" asked Sousuke.

"The objective is to conquer the world before everyone else." Shinji explained. "You are given a certain number of countries or pieces of land to start off with and a small army."

"I see. So it's a strategy simulation game." Sousuke concluded, folding his arms and looking down at the board. "Very well, I will participate in this exercise. Kurtz, would you be interested in joining in as well?"

"Sure, I'll give it a whirl." said Kurtz.

"I'm game!" said Mao, her words slurred slightly.

**XXX**

"Alright Kurtz, I'm attacking China from India." announced Mao thirty minutes later.

"Come on Lady Luck!" pleaded Kurtz, rolling the white dice in defense to Mao's massive invasion campaign stationed in Australia.

The game had started off slow at first. Mao had quickly conquered Australia and the southern portion of Asia. She was now preparing for her massive assault on the only stronghold that Kurtz had in the game. Kurtz rolled a pair of ones while Mao rolled perfect sixes.

"Damn it!" cursed Kurtz as Mao moved her forces into China. "I guess strategy isn't my forte. I'll be right back, I've got to get some more water."

"I do as well." said Sousuke, standing up and following Kurtz into the kitchen.

Sousuke had done fairly well for his first time playing the strategy game. He had already conquered most of Europe and held North Africa and Egypt firmly against two of Shinji's invasion attempts. Kaname and Tessa, the only other two players, were busy besting each other in North and South America, but it was clear that Tessa's experience as a Captain in Mithril was more than a match for Kaname.

"Sorry we took so long." said Kurtz, slumping into his seat next to Mao. "Okay, what's next?"

"I'm done for this turn." said Mao, taking her card and moving some of her reserve forces from Indonesia to India to guard her rear. "You're turn Tessa."

"Very well." said Tessa, picking up the red dice and examining the map. "I guess with Mr. Sagara guarding Iceland that leaves me to attack Central America from Western United States."

"What a surprise." muttered Kaname as she took the white dice from Kurtz. "Alright, let's go again."

Despite Tessa's skills in strategy, she was at a loss when it came to assaulting Central America, which had put up a valiant fight but was on the verge of breaking.

Tessa rolled her dice and got a four and three. Kaname rolled a four and two. Both of them lost one of their troops. Tessa only had two troops on Western United States now. Kaname grinned, she could finally move up her troops from Brazil and finish Tessa once her turn came around.

The good captain had paid a heavy price to obtain what she had. She had managed to conquer all but Kaname's small portion of North America, sacrificing Argentina (which Kaname won), Iceland (lost to Sousuke), Madagascar and Central Africa (to Shinji), and Western Australia (to Mao). Her desperation to beat Kaname was proving her downfall and Kaname was enjoying it.

"Oh no, I'm spread out too thin up front!" moaned Tessa. "I'll end my turn and move three of my troops from Northwest Territories to Western America."

"Okay Sousuke, you're turn." said Kaname.

"Very well, then I will proceed." said Sousuke.

He sat staring at the map for a few moments then scribbled something down on his notepad, tore the paper off, then passed it to Kurtz. The young German took it, looked it over, then nodded. Finally, Sousuke spoke.

"I will pass this turn." said Sousuke, moving almost all of his troops from his strongholds in Africa to Russia.

Kaname blinked, clearly confused. Sousuke and Kurtz hadn't interfered with each other earlier in the game. Why was the military maniac sizing up with Kurtz now? Shinji stood up and announced he had to go to the bathroom. Sousuke continued writing on his notepad then stopped. He seemed to be pondering something. He picked up the copy of _AS Fan_ and flipped through a few pages. He studied it carefully, closed it, then set it down on Shinji's empty chair.

"Alright, I'm back." said Shinji, picking up the magazine and flipping through it a few times. His eyes fell on an article and he read for a few minutes.

"Uh, Shinji?" said Mao. "It's your turn."

"Oh! Right!" said Shinji, putting the magazine down and looking at the map. "I'll attack Egypt from Central Africa."

"Very well." said Sousuke, rolling his dice. He lost the country in one round. "I assume you will be going after North Africa next?"

"Why not?" said Shinji, rolling once again. Another easy victory. "Awesome! I got all of Africa now."

Kaname looked over at Sousuke. He didn't seem at all perturbed by this chain of events. He continued writing in his note pad and tearing off pieces of paper as though he was frustrated with what he wrote and threw the crumpled scraps around the room.

"Okay Kaname, hit me with your best shot!" said Tessa, grabbing the dice.

**XXX**

"N…no way…" moaned Tessa as Kaname flooded her built up forces into Alaska, the final stronghold of the brave captain Tessa. "I lost…"

"Don't feel bad Tessa." said Sousuke. "This is merely a simulation of a world war. The data collected from this activity will further strengthen your strategic abilities in the future."

"Thank-you Mr. Sagara." said Tessa, blushing and playing with her ash blond hair. "You always know just what to say."

"Um…thank-you?" said Sousuke, not really sure if that was a compliment.

"Enough of this Kurtz!" said Mao, picking up the dice. "I'm going to take control of the last of your western defenses and push east!"

"Okay, whatever." said Kurtz, who seemed to of lost interest in the game. "Oh great, a three and a one."

"Ha! Six and Five baby!" laughed Mao as she took Ural. "Okay, I'm done for now."

"My turn." said Sousuke. "And I'll attack Ural from Russia."

"What!?" exclaimed Mao and Kaname together.

Sousuke ignored the two and rolled the dice. He got two sixes and Mao got a three and a five. The two troops she had there were wiped out immediately. Sousuke didn't stop there, he immediately moved onto another one of Mao's territories. That one was easily conquered as well. Kurtz sat back and enjoyed the show while Shinji sat there studying the other parts of the map.

"And finally, I'll go after India from China." announced Sousuke.

The only stronghold that Sousuke had come across was India, with five troops. But Sousuke had moved all his troops from both Russia and Afghanistan in this campaign, outnumbering Mao's troops three to one. Sousuke and Mao rolled their respective dice.

"Great, a three and five." moaned Mao.

"Four and Six." said Sousuke and Mao moved her pieces off the board. "Once again, I will attack."

Sousuke's second attack was unsuccessful, forcing him to loose two pieces. The sacrifice was small but the next two rounds were in his favor. Sousuke had now conquered all of eastern and southern Asia. Mao and Kaname's jaw dropped. How long had he been planning this crazy scheme.

"I end my turn." announced Sousuke, moving his reinforced troops in Iceland to India and drawing his card. "And next turn I get six bonus troops because I have three of a kind cards."

"Okay, my turn." said Shinji. "I'm going to attack Brazil from North Africa."

"Oh, no…" moaned Kaname.

She had completely forgotten about Shinji during her campaign against Tessa. Brazil had only one troop on it. She looked over at Tessa, who was trying to contain a giggle. Did she realize something that Mao and Kaname didn't.

"Four, Five, and Three." said Shinji.

"Four." sighed Kaname, taking her piece off the board and relinquishing command of Brazil to Shinji.

Shinji moved all but one of his troops into Brazil and continued to conquer South America. When he had finished, he quickly invaded Central America and fortified his position there. Kaname sighed as Shinji picked up his card and looked over at Kaname.

"I move all my troops to Western United States and end my turn." sighed Kaname, knowing there was nothing else she could do.

"My turn then!" whooped Kurtz, picking up his dice. "Okay Kaname, get ready. I am going to invade Alaska from Kamchatka."

"Give me a break." grumbled Kaname as Kurtz rolled a six, five, and two. "I got one and six."

Both removed a troop from their respective territories. Kurtz attacked again and won both rolls. Alaska was his now. He moved his troops in and began to attack the rest of North America. The Northwest Territories, Alberta, and Ontario fell quickly to Kurtz's invasion force.

"I'm done." said Kurtz. "Mao, it's your turn."

"Hold on." said Sausuke, turning to Mao. "Mao, I suggest you surrender."

"What? Why?" demanded Mao, who was trying to figure out how to best Sausuke at the India Indonesia border.

"I have enough troops to wipe out your fortifications in Australia right now Mao." said Sasuke. "Kaname has almost lost control of her territories and Tessa is gone. You are on your own in this battle." "W…what does that mean!?" said Mao, now a little worried because Tessa's giggling had gotten a little more intense.

"It means that the boys have joined forces." giggled Tessa.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Kaname.

"It's true." said Shinji, pulling a piece of notepad paper from the _AS Fan _magazine Sousuke had brought.

Kaname took the note and read it: _Shinji, I would like to make an alliance with you and Kurtz. I will be campaigning against Mao in Asia and will pull all troops out of my African territories. Take this opportunity to build up your forces and invade South America. Kurtz will join you shortly in North America. Good luck! -Sousuke_

"Sousuke, you little cretin." Kaname growled at her classmate. "How can you do that to us?"

"It was my understanding that this was a simulation based on war strategy." said Sousuke, folding his arms and looking Kaname dead in the eye. "Therefore, not only is it important to have a good military strategy, but also have allies. Both war and politics are deeply intertwined Miss Chidori."

"Damn it." hissed Mao, slamming her fist on the table and causing several pieces to slide into another country. "I can't believe we fell for that."

"So what are your decisions?" asked Sousuke, looking between the two girls. "Will you surrender or will you be humiliatingly defeated?"

"I give up!" Mao said.

The ex-marine grumbled something unpleasant about Sousuke and Kurtz performing extra duty when they got back, grabbed a beer, and chugged it down. Sousuke looked at Kaname, waiting for an answer.

"Oh fine." said Kaname. "I give up!"

"Then this simulation is over." said Sousuke, beginning to pick up his pieces.

Kaname and Shinji helped while Kurtz started gloating to Mao at how quickly she lost when going up against Sousuke. This taunting was immediately cut off with Mao's fist impacting with Kurtz's nose. The German moaned and went to check for blood.

Kaname looked up at Sousuke, who was finishing his work. He was much more clever than she first thought. She looked around for the pieces of paper he had thrown around the room and found them stacked around Shinji and Kurtz's seats. That meant that Sousuke was dispersing information and strategies to his 'allies' right in front of her.

"Are you alright Miss Kaname?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah." muttered Kaname.

"Hey guys!" said Kyoko, who was standing behind Mao with Mizuki. "Let's watch one of these horror movies!"

Kaname grinned inwardly. Now she would be able to see if there was anything that could scare Sergeant Sousuke Sagara the unbeatable mercenary.

* * *

**Kyoko:** Let's see…we have _The Ring_, _Jason VS Freddy_, _Dawn of the Dead_, and _Battle Royale_.

**Shinji:** I'm not sure any of those are good choices to wat-

**Kaname:** Which one do you think is the scariest Kyoko?

**Next Chapter of Full Metal Party: **_**Life, Death, and MREs!**_

**Kaname:** Hehe, let's watch it then.

**Sousuke:** I just got a chill down my spine. Is someone targeting me?


	4. Chapter 4: Life, Death, & MREs

**Amathian Legends Presents…**

_Full Metal Panic!? Slumber Party_

* * *

**Tokyo**

_Kaname's Apartment, 2100_

Kaname grinned mischievously at Sousuke, who was talking with Kurtz about something to do with the military maniac's choice of 'protection'. Kaname wasn't grinning at Sousuke's failiure to understand Kurtz's meaning behind the word. She wasn't even grinning because she still held her victory over Tessa in risk over the poor captain's head. No, the reason she was grinning was in her right hand.

_This is sure to get Sousuke squirming in his seat._ though Kaname, raising the object to her eyes and examining it one more time. _Hehe…Dawn of the Dead is the perfect movie to make him afraid of something. It has weapons so he'll definitely get into it quickly. Hehe._

"Eh? Sousuke? Are you alright?" asked Kurtz, looking down at his comrade with concern.

"A…affirmative." said Sousuke, now looking around the room nervously. "I just had a chill go down my spine. Its almost as if…"

"Ah, come on Sousuke." said Kurtz. "You're too paranoid."

"Negative." said Sousuke in his monotonic voice as he scanned the windows and doors for anything suspicious. "I had this feeling once in Cambodia. I ignored it then and nearly got myself killed."

"And what is this feeling?" asked Kurtz skeptically.

"A feeling that I am being singled out specifically." said Sousuke. "Come to think of it. I also had this feeling the first day I attended Jindai High. Could a terrorist be watching us Kurtz."

"Don't worry about it." said Kaname, walking up to her silent guardian and placing a hand on his shoulder and holding up the movie. "Let's watch this. It'll calm your nerves."

"_Dawn of the Dead_?" read Sousuke. "I believe there was an anti-war promotion with this title when I was on a joint mission with the French Foreign Legion to infiltrate a Russian research center. For some reason, one of the men insisted on bringing-"

"That's enough war stories." said Kaname and Kurtz together. "Let's just watch the movie."

"Very well, but first thing's first." said Sousuke, walking over to his backpack and pulling out several of his MREs. "Kaname, take one."

Kaname looked down at the vacuum sealed plastic box that held the preserved food. The writing on the front of the container said "Chili and Mac". Nervously, Kaname took it and looked back at Sousuke.

"Um, what do I do with it?" asked Kaname.

"You eat it." replied Sousuke, now handing an MRE to everyone in the room. "The _Chili and Mac _is a favorite among many militaries. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to obtain that."

"I'll say." said Kurtz, looking at his own. "Ewww, I got the _Vegi-burger_. I hate these things."

"Um…what's _Jambalaya_? Asked Kyoko, opening her package and pulling out the contents.

"It is a Creole dish of rice with a mixture of fish and meats such as shrimp, chicken, ham, and spicy sausage." explained Sousuke, treating the information like it was common knowledge. "Now here's how you operate the heating unit."

Sousuke pulled open a semi-clear bag and pour water into it until it reached a certain line. The then grabbed his own meal, which was clam chowder, and slipped the individual packet into the bag and sealed the opening. Kaname and the others, deciding that it was best to just go along with what Sousuke was doing rather than help themselves to chips and dip, followed suit. Afterwards, Sousuke began to sort through the other contents of his MRE.

Kaname looked down at hers. There was a small clear bag that held a mint, a small packet of salt and pepper, a spork (a combination of a fork and spoon), a moist towellet, a tiny bottle of Tabasco sauce, and a packet of matches. The second vacuumed seal bag she found had the title of "Wheat Bread". There was also a packet of M&Ms and a small packet of "Jalapeño Cheese Spread."

"Awesome, skittles!" exclaimed Kyoko, holding up the package.

"Darn it, I got crackers and grape jam." muttered Kurtz, looking over at Kaname's collection. "Hey Kaname."

"What?" said Kaname.

"I'll trade you my grape jam for your cheese spread." offered Kurtz, holding out the jam.

"Uh, sure." said Kaname, swapping the packages with him.

"Mr. Sagara, are the main courses ready?" asked Tessa, examining her expanding package.

"Affirmative." said Sousuke, opening his package up. "Let them cool for a few minutes before you take your meals out. If you don't, you could be badly burned-"

_BOOM!_ There was a deafening explosion from behind Sousuke. The trained soldier simultaneously drew his Glock, grabbed Kaname, and threw himself over the couch with the high school girl. There was smoke and panic for several minutes as everyone tried to figure out what happened. Sousuke was now pointing his gun directly at the door, incase the attacker would return.

"That was funny as hell!" laughed Mao, who was rolling around on the ground. "That makes us even Sousuke for that game of Risk."

"Mao did you make a…" began Sousuke.

"Yep." said Mao, picking up the remains of her heating device.

"What did Ms. Mao do?" asked Tessa, worried.

"It's called an MRE bomb." explained Mao, throwing the useless device into the trash. "Ever watch a balloon explode from too much air?"

"Yes." said Tessa and Mizuki together.

"It's the same concept, only using heat instead of air." said Mao. "But I wouldn't recommend doing it unless you know what you are doing."

"Melissa! I swear if the police come over here, you'll regret it." said Kaname, glaring as the room returned to its normal state. "And Sousuke, you can let go of me."

"Affirmative." said Sousuke, standing up and putting away his Glock. "My apologies Ms. Chidori. Now as I was saying, you can eat your MREs now."

**XXX**

The rest of their meal went by without incident. Kaname found the Chili and Mac tolerable but the grape jam was disgusting. She understood why Kurtz had been so desperate to trade the stuff. Mao, not having a heating unit for her food, had to eat her spaghetti and meatballs cold. Kaname was about to ask if she wanted to try using her old heater, but Mao insisted that the spaghetti in an MRE was better cold anyways.

"Are you ready Sousuke?" asked Kyoko, holding up the movie.

"For what?" asked Sousuke.

"To whatch _Dawn of the Dead_." answered Kyoko.

"What is that?" said Sousuke.

"Just a movie." Kaname said slyly. Sousuke gulped.

**XXX**

Sousuke sat on the couch watching the first five minutes of the movie with little interest. On each side of him was Kaname and, of course, Tessa; both of which were trying act like they were already scared. Well, Kaname was pretending, Tessa yelped within the first two minutes.

"If you're scared Mao, I'll hold your hand." said Kurtz with a wind.

"Piss off Webber." snapped Mao, chugging a beer angrily.

"Ouch." whispered Kurtz.

"Quiet." hissed Mizuki.

"Sorry." apologized Kurtz and Mao.

The movie continued on for another thirty minutes with blood and gore everywhere. It got to the point where the characters rescued the truck of refugees. It was then that Sousuke decided to act out.

"What fools they are." said Sousuke, standing up in rage. "One of them could be disguised as the enemy."

"Uh Sousuke?" said Kaname, looking up at him with exasperation. "They are fighting zombies. It's kinda easy to spot one."

"Regardless, a terrorist could be making use of this sit-" began Sousuke.

"Sousuke…" said Mao, looking over at her subordinate.

"Yes ma'am?" said the ever serious sergeant.

"SIT DOWN!" Mao ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Sousuke as he sat down.

The movie went for another fifteen minutes. Now at the scene where they were sniping zombies in the head; Sousuke started criticizing their lack of camouflage in case the zombies decided to return fire.

"Return fire!?" exclaimed Kaname, shocked. "How can they-oh, just forget it."

"I think it would be scary if zombies were real." said Tessa, looking over at Sousuke. "What do you think Mr. Sagara?"

"Negative." said Sousuke. "The reanimation of a dead body is impossible. However, if that was to occur, they would not be defeated by shooting them in the back of the head. Their movements suggest that they may be under the influence of a drug."

"You're taking the fun out of this movie Sousuke." muttered Kaname, sliding away from him slightly.

"_They're coming from the other side!" screamed the blonde girl, pointing at the opposite side of the truck._

_The priest with chainsaw turned around to counter the threat to that side but a pothole caused him to loose his balance and send the chainsaw blade flying into the blonde's head; splitting it in two._

All the girls in the room, except Mao, screamed in terror.

"I said that was going to be a mistake." said Sousuke, shaking his head as the truck flipped over. "An electrified or barbed wire barrier would of worked more effectively in this situation. Tear gas would be the best option."

"They're zombies!" screamed Kaname and Mizuki together.

The movie ended with the surviving characters arriving on the island only to find it swarming with more zombies that immediately begin to eat them. All the girls, once again with the exception of Mao, screamed and this time grabbed onto the nearest person to them.

"That sucks for them." said Kurtz.

"Y…yes…I wonder how scary it must have been to get that far and just die." said Tessa, clutching Sousuke, who wore a blank expression on his face.

"Sousuke? Are you alright?" asked Kaname.

Sousuke was quiet for a moment, then looked over at Kaname and said "I don't get it."

"Huh?" asked Kyoko. "What don't you get Sousuke?"

"Don't movies have resolutions?" asked Sousuke. "I did not understand the purpose behind this film."

"I GIVE UP!" screamed Kaname, throwing her hands up in the air.

_Wow, he really is dense._ thought Mao and Kurtz simultaneously.

* * *

**Mizuki:** Okay then, now what should we do?

**Kurtz:** I've got an idea! How about-

**Everyone:** Forget it Kurtz.

**Next Chapter of Full Metal Party: **_**The Daring and Truthful**_

**Mizuki:** Hey…I know what we can do!

**Sousuke:** Someone explain the ending of this movie to me…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that wasn't as good of a chapter. I couldn't figure out how to make _Dawn of the Dead_ fit into the story, but the other horror movies I came up with didn't work any better.

Anyways, for those of you who love polls, I have good news! I just started a new poll "What Do You Look For Most In Fanfiction?" be sure to check it out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truthful and the Daring

Amathian Legends Presents…

_**Full Metal Panic!? Slumber Party**_

* * *

**Tokyo**

_Kaname's Apartment, 2301_

A sweat drop slid down Sousuke's face as he carefully studied the situation before him. He had been foolish and moved one of his key players to the frontline recklessly. Now it cost him a gap in his defenses. He had to find a way to counter this threat.

The ever-so-serious sergeant's eyes rested on the man closest to the gap. He was the only one who could guard their leader from facing a gruesome death at the hands of this cunning enemy. Yes, sacrifices had to be made. He, Sousuke Sagara, would have to make it. He reached out his hand and then froze, still hesitant about the action.

"Sousuke, would you just go already?" demanded Kurtz, who was standing right behind Sousuke as he contemplated his next move.

"Oh don't push him Mr. Webber." Tessa ordered her subordinate. "Chess is a strategy game and requires time."

"Yeah, but I wish he would move already." muttered Kaname, looking down at her watch. "It's his second turn and he had taken fifteen minutes to make it."

"My apologies." said Sousuke, reaching out and moved the rook he had been eying. "You're turn madam."

Tessa looked down at the board and studied it. Even though it had been configured slightly, the entire gameplay had changed now. That was the beauty of chess, there was never a definite victory. But…when you were playing against Sousuke Sagara, who had never played in his life…

"Checkmate." said Tessa, moving her queen into position.

"No way! Three moves?" exclaimed Shinji with awe. "You're good at this Tessa."

"An excellent game madam." said Sousuke, starting to clean up.

"Yes it was." said Tessa with a smile. "What shall we do now?"

"Let's watch another movie." said Kyoko.

"Nah, I wanna read those magazines." said Shinji.

"How about-" began Kurtz.

"No!" said everyone together.

"How about Truth or Dare?" suggested Mizuki, sitting down on the couch.

The entire room went silent at this suggestion. Sousuke looked from one person to the next trying to get a hint as to what this 'Truth or Dare' was. His soft brown eyes rested on Kaname, who seemed to be in deep thought about it.

"I like the sound of it." said Mao. "Everyone take a seat in a circle."

Sousuke got up from the table and joined Mizuki and Shinji on the couch. Sitting across from him was Kaname, Kyoko, and Tessa. Mao and Kurtz were sitting at opposite ends of the circle. Sousuke was beginning to feel nervous about this.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" asked Mao.

There was silence in the room. Finally, Sousuke rose his hand. The indecisiveness of the group was killing him.

"How bold Sousuke." said Kyoko. "But-do you even know how to play the game?"

"Negative, but no one else has volunteered." said Sousuke. "Could you explain the rules to me?"

"It's pretty easy Sousuke." said Kurtz. "All you have to do is pick someone in the room and ask them 'Truth or Dare'. If they say 'Truth', you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully. If they say 'Dare' then they have to do what ever you say."

_This is a dangerous game._ thought Sousuke. _What if one of the civilians asks a question they shouldn't ask me, Mao, Kurtz, or even Tessa? I'll just be careful._

"Very well." said Sousuke, looking around the room. "Chidori, Truth or Dare."

"Why are you picking on me?" wined Kaname.

"The rules state that I may pick anyone I wish." said Sousuke. "I figured you are the best choice."

"Fine, Dare." said Kaname. _It's Sousuke, how bad could his dares be?_

"Recite the Japanese National Anthem." ordered Sousuke.

"What kind of a dare is that?" questioned Mao. Then to Tessa, she whispered: "I don't think he gets it."

"I agree." said Tessa as Kaname finished the anthem.

"My turn." said Kaname, looking down at Kyoko. "Kyoko, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Kyoko.

"Do you set me up with ridiculous dates for your own amusement?" asked Kanme, recalling a terrible one she had just before meeting Sousuke. "Or are you trying to find Mr. Right for me?"

Kyoko pushed her glasses up her nose as she considered the answer to the question. Sousuke had no idea that Kaname was being put into these 'dates' against her will. The number of times he had followed her around the events, she seemed to be perfectly happy with it. Well, except for the time that he had dressed up in a mascot costume to protect her from the mafia.

"Hmmm, I'd have to say a little of both." said Kyoko with a mischievous grin.

"Great." muttered Kaname.

"Alright Mizuki, Truth or Dare?" said Kyoko.

"Truth." said Mizuki.

"Did you enjoy that kiss with Sousuke?" asked Kyoko.

Mizuki, Kaname, and Tessa simultaneously turned beet red at the question. Kurtz looked between Sousuke and Mizuki with eagerness. This was all news to him.

"N…no!" said Mizuki, sinking into her chair. "He's a terrible kisser."

"Oh my, really?" said Tessa, looking perturbed.

"Kurtz, Truth or Dare?" demanded Mizuki, desperate to change the subject.

"I'll pick Dare." said Kurtz.

"Spring into the air and yell I like strawberry flavored pocky." ordered Mizuki.

Kurtz leapt into the air and recited the words. Everyone in the room laughed at how comical the tall German looked performing such an act in the small apartment. Kurtz sat down and looked over at Mao.

"Don't even-" began Mao.

"Truth or Dare Mao?" said Kurtz.

"Ugh, Truth." growled Mao. She was too afraid to do a Dare with Kurtz.

"What was your first time like?" asked Kurtz with a cat like grin.

The room went dead silent. Kaname and Tessa were waiting for Mao to leap across the room and put Kurtz into a strangle hold. Kurtz seemed to be expecting this also, because he had crouched down in his seat. Ready to run for it."

"Awkward." said Mao. "Tessa, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." said Tessa. Desperate, like everyone else, to move on in the game.

"How did you get that hair color?" asked Mao.

"I was born with this color." said Tessa, curling a ash blond strand and letting it go. "My brother has it also."

"You have a brother?" said Kyoko with interest.

"Yes, but I have not heard from him in a while." said Tessa. "He left when I was little."

"I'm sure you'll see him someday." said Shinji. "The world isn't that big."

"Yeah, and I'll bet he's a nice guy." said Kaname.

"Anyways, Truth or Dare Mr. Kazama." asked Tessa.

"Um, I'll go with Truth." said Shinji.

"What is Mr. Sagara outside of school when its just you two?" asked Tessa, looking over at Sousuke shyly.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't spent that much time together outside of school." said Shinji, looking over at Sousuke. "Well, there was the time we went to see the Arm Slave demonstration at my father's base. He deficiently likes Nerima Daikon, that's for sure."

"Is that so?" said Tessa, who, by Kaname's judgement, was making mental notes.

"Yeah." said Shinji. "Then there was that time he joined the Photography Club to get us a clubroom. We were supposed to pick up as many girls as we could but…"

"What's this? Sousuke out on the town?" said Kurtz.

"I still stand by my actions." said Sousuke, crossing him arms. "Flirting is a girl hunt and I applied my skills to the situation."

"Sousuke, catching women in steel cages is not flirting." said Kaname. "We've been over this."

"Oh my Mr. Sagara." said Tessa, turning red. "I did not know you liked that sort of thing."

"He doesn't." muttered Kaname. "He just misunderstood-"

Mao cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The conversation had gotten off topic and it was still Shinji's turn to pick someone. The young boy looked over at Sousuke.

"Alright Sousuke, Truth or Dare?" asked Shinji.

"Dare." said Sousuke. "I can't afford to pick Truth and everything be revealed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mizuki.

"Stay focused." said Mao.

"Sousuke, I want you to quote off all the information you know about the U.S. Marine M9 Arm Slave." said Shinji.

Sousuke paused for a second, recalling all the information he knew. Within three minutes, the entire group was bored to death with all the information that Sousuke had at his disposal. He started off by listing the manufacturer, the primary use of the M9, what types of weapons it generally carries, the missions it is sent on, how many of them were stationed in Japan, ect.

"Enough!" said Mizuki. "I can't take anymore!"

"My apologies, I must be boring you." said Sousuke, turning a faint hint of red. "I believe it is my turn correct?"

"That's right." said Kaname.

"Very well." said Sousuke. "Kurtz, Truth or Dare?"

"Since its you buddy, I'll go with Truth." said Kurtz with a goofy grin.

"Was it you who infiltrated the girl's bath during our hot spring trip or a terrorist?" asked Sousuke.

"What!?" exclaimed all the girls.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO SET THOSE LAND MINES AROUND THE GIRLS BATH!" said Kurtz, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at the ever-so-serious sergeant. "WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Actually, the security gun was my idea." said Sousuke. "Mao suggested the land mines as a precaution."

"You bitch." muttered Kurtz.

"Are you going to answer Sousuke's question or not?" asked Mao, grabbing Kurtz's ear and using it to slam him into the table. "Was it, or was it not, you that night?"

"Alright fine! It was me." growled Kurtz. "Now let go of my ear would you?"

"Oh no, you're coming with me." said Mao, dragging Kurtz out of the apartment.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room (the girls in particular) contemplated what to do to Kurtz if he dared show his face in the apartment again that night. Kaname looked from one person to the next, expecting someone to say something. Finally, she sighed and looked over at Kyoko.

"Why don't you go next Kyoko?" said Kaname.

"Okay!" said Kyoko happily. "Sousuke, Truth or Dare?"

"I choose Dare." said Sousuke, wondering why everyone kept targeting him for this activity.

"I dare you to kiss Kaname." said Kyoko.

Kaname and Tessa turned beet red at this order. Sousuke was equally disturbed by the order, but he stood up and walked over to Kaname. Kaname looked up at Sousuke, absolutely stunned that he was actually contemplating a kiss.

"Negative." said Sousuke.

"What?" said Kyoko, Kaname, and Tessa together.

"I refuse the order ma'am." Sousuke reaffirmed. "Miss Chidori is in good health and not unconscious. Kissing her would be a waste of everyone's time and effort. I suggest you select a different challenge for me-"

_WHAM!_ Sousuke got hit upside the head with Kaname's infamous paper fan. Completely unprepared for the surprise assault from his ward, he collapsed to the ground for a few seconds stunned. He recovered and looked up at Kaname.

"Miss Chidori? Why-" began Sousuke.

"I'm a waste of time am I?" snarled Kaname. "Time should be better spent elsewhere? How dare you say that to me Sousuke Sagara!"

"Ah, Miss Chidori, calm down please." said Tessa, holding up her hands nervously. "You know that Mr. Sagara didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course not." agreed Shinji. "Sousuke isn't the type of person to say something like that and mean it."

"Besides, he's a terrible kisser." said Mizuki. "He isn't worth it Kaname."

Kaname wasn't listening. She grabbed Sousuke by the shirt and dragged him outside just as Mao was returning. Without saying a word to the Sergeant Major, Kaname chucked Sousuke out the door. When the door had slammed shut, Sousuke looked over at a beaten Kurtz.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sousuke wondered aloud.

* * *

**Sousuke:** I don't get it, what on earth did I do wrong?

**Tessa:** Oh Mr. Sagara, you just don't understand a woman's heart.

**Kurtz:** But I do, let me give you a little advice Sousuke.

**Final Chapter of Full Metal Party:** **_Rendevous at 1930!_**

**Sousuke:** I hope this will clear things up.

**Mao:** Go get 'em tiger!


	6. Chapter 6: Report at 1950!

**Amathian Legends Presents…**

_Full Metal Panic!? Slumber Party_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Philippines**

_1335_

"Watch it Urzu 7! You've got an enemy AS on your six!" warned Kurtz over the radio.

Sousuke's arm slave jumped over a wrecked tank and twisted around. An RK-92 was indeed chasing him. The old Soviet war machine fired off a short burst of cannon fire, surrounding Arbelast with upturned dirt and rocks. There was an audible thump from somewhere below Sousuke.

"DAMAGE TO RIGHT KNEE JOINT." said AL, Arbelast's artificial intelligence system.

"I know!" said Sousuke, firing off three shots from his boxer cannon.

The first two rounds hit the RK-92 in the chest and the third struck the head. The arm slave exploded in a massive fireball. Shrapnel flew in all direction, striking Sousuke's arm slave in various places and causing minor damage. The Mithril sergeant bit back a curse and continued moving towards his objective.

"Nice shot Sousuke." said Kurtz.

"Why didn't you take the shot yourself?" asked Sousuke as he shot at a second arm slave.

"Sorry pal, couldn't get a clear shot." Kurtz apologized.

"Cut the chatter Urzu 6 and 7." ordered Mao. "We're coming up on the target."

"Roger." said Sousuke and Kurtz together.

"WARNING! RPGS ON THE ROOFTOP!" warned AL.

"Kurtz!" yelled Sousuke.

"On it." said Kurtz.

There was a deafening bang as Kurtz fire his sniper rifle at the rooftop, taking out a large chunk of the ceiling. The bodies of two terrorists flew into the air, still clutching their rocket propelled grenade launchers. The two fell into the jungle and out of Sousuke's view.

"Sousuke, let's wrap this up." said Mao.

"Roger that Urzu 2!" said Sousuke, approaching the building with his boxer shotgun training on the door.

**Tuatha de Danaan**

_1530_

"Excellent work team." said Tessa.

Sousuke, Kurtz, and Mao climbed down from their arm slaves and saluted their commanding officer. Tessa returned the salute and walked up to Mao.

"I'll need a full report by tonight." said Tessa.

"Understood." said Mao.

Sousuke watched as Tessa walked towards the maintenance team. He couldn't understand how she could fit in so well in both the military and Japanese culture. The sergeant had been trying for several months to fit into the Japanese high school culture; but every attempt had failed in the assumption that he or Kaname were under attack from some unknown terrorist.

"Still thinking about what happened at Kaname's?" asked Mao, lighting a cigarette.

"Affirmative." said Sousuke. "I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"Well, let's look at it this way Sousuke." said Mao. "You put a damper on the party with what you said to Kaname about kissing."

"But I was simply stating that mouth-to-mouth would be point-" began Sousuke.

"That isn't what I meant." sighed Mao.

"Look Sousuke, it's like this," said Kurtz. "Kaname felt you had ruined her evening when you said that. So you should make it up to her." "How do I do that?" asked Sousuke.

"You could giver her a big smooch!" said Kurtz. He was about to literate Sousuke on what he meant when Mao elbowed him in the stomach. "Geez sis, that hurt!"

_Hmm, make it up to her._ thought Sousuke. His mind up, he said: "Understood Kurtz, I will make up for ruining her evening immediately."

**Tokyo**

_Sousuke's Apartment, 1950_

_God, why am I here?_ thought Kaname as the elevator carried her up to Sousuke's floor. _I'm still pissed at the jerk._

There was a soft ring as the elevator reached its designated floor and the doors opened. Kaname stepped out, still lost in her thoughts. She felt someone collide with her and she jumped.

"Oh! Sorry!" apologized Kaname. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Kaname?" said Kyoko, turning around in surprise.

"Huh? Kyoko? Why are you here?" asked Kaname.

Looking around the hallway, she realized that they weren't alone. Shinji, Mizuki, Rin, and Ono-D were there as well. What's more, they were all standing outside of Sousuke's apartment with backpacks.

"Um, what's going on you guys?" asked Kaname.

The door to Sousuke's apartment opened up a crack and a steel gray eye peered through at the newcomers. The eye met Kaname's eye then the door slammed shut. There was the sound of several locks being opened for a few seconds, then the door opened wide to welcome the visitors.

"Good, you all made it." said Sousuke. "Please come in."

"Um, Sousuke?" began Kaname. "What's going on?"

The group of friends filed into the small one bedroom apartment cautiously. Kaname didn't blame them. Sousuke was always bringing grenades, guns, and lord knows what else to school with him. There was no telling what would be found on his own territory.

To Kaname's surprise the room looked remarkably comfortable. The card table had a white cloth placed on it with paper plates and cups, folding chairs were lined up against the wall, and the radio that Sousuke usually kept in the room was no where to be seen. Kaname would never of guessed that Sousuke was capable of living in a semi-normal apartment by himself.

"I wanted to apologize to everyone." said Sousuke, standing at attention in front of the entire group.

"Apologize for what?" asked Shinji, who's hand was drifting closer to a stack of _AS Fan_.

"I ruined our previous gathering with my ignorance." Sousuke continued. "Therefore, I have organized for us to have another one of those slumber parties at my place."

Kaname's jaw dropped in shock at this statement. Sousuke was throwing a party? Had the world gone mad? What's more, now that Kaname got a good look at him, she realized that the mercenary soldier was not wearing his school or Mithirl uniform. He was, in fact, wearing the same outfit that he had worn on his date with Mizuki.

"A…party?" said Kyoko. "Sousuke, are you feeling alright?"

"Affirmative." said Sousuke. Reaching into a duffle bag and pulling out several items. "I have acquired several board games and videos from my colleagues, I mean, my friends from overseas. Will these suffice for the night?"

"_Monopoly_, _Stratego_, _Trivia Pursuit_…" Mizuki read through the games.

"_We Were Soldiers_, _Indiana Jones_, and some anime called _Starship Operators_." Shinji read through the movies.

"Wow, who knew that Sousuke had such interesting tastes." said Kyoko.

"Indeed." said Rin as she picked up an MRE for closer examination. "What is this."

"Oh, I also purchased these." said Sousuke, reaching into the bag and pulling out several frozen pizzas. "Though I'm not sure how you cook them."

"Leave that to me." said Rin, taking the pizzas and moving over to the oven.

Everyone started getting to work. The room was soon bustling with activity as Shinji and Ono-D worked to get the television and DVD player working, Kyoko helped Rin with the pizzas, and Mizuki tried to make space for everyone to fit comfortably in the apartment. Kaname stood there watching everyone, not sure how to react to Sousuke's actions. She suddenly felt his presence behind her and she turned.

"Kaname." began Sousuke, looking into her eyes. "I am sorry to you as well."

"F…for what?" said Kaname, feeling herself turn red.

"I seem to of embarrassed you in front of everyone." said Sousuke. "My actions were inappropriate."

"D…don't worry about it Sousuke." said Kaname, feeling herself turn redder.

"Hey Mizuki, throw me that screwdriver will you?" called Shinji.

"Sure thing!" said Mizuki, reaching for the screwdriver and bumping Sousuke into Kaname. "Opps, sorry Sagara."

Kaname laughed a little then froze with terror. She felt something gripping her right breast. Looking down, she saw that Sousuke had thrown out his hand in an attempt to stop himself from falling and accidentally grabbed her. The high school girl glared at Sousuke, who was in a state of shock himself.

"K…Kaname, it was an accident!" said Sousuke, releasing his grip and moving away. "Honest. I would never touch you intentionally like that!"

"You jerk!" snapped Kaname.

The sound of a paper fan impacting on Sousuke's skull could be heard throughout the entire apartment complex. Somewhere across from the apartment, a lone individual with binoculars smiled to herself.

* * *

**Kaname:** So Full Metal Party has drawn to a close.

**Sousuke:** It's over? But I didn't get to show everyone my new laser sight for my GLOCK!

**Kaname:** Oh for crying out loud Sousuke, it's not the end of the world.

**Rin:** Excuse me everyone, but the pizza is done.

**Ono-D:** Alright! Let's get this party started!

**FULL METAL PARTY! THAT'S A WRAP!**


End file.
